Lady Star
by buttercuppp
Summary: Star is Randa's messenger and can't take it for much longer. She has no memories and she wants to start her new life somewhere else.. somewhere beyond the kingdoms..maybe...im not sure yet.. :D


**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! So PLEASEEEEEE review. Help me by being truthful about my writing~ 3**

**-Lady Zaria (:**

-Chapter One-

All Gracelings are owned by the king. King Randa. Just hearing his name makes me want to yell. As I walk into the throne room Randa is laughing at something his son is saying. When he sees me he frowns. "Star, what took you so bloody long?" he says. "I'm terribly sorry Lord King. Please forgive me. What can I do for you?" I say with a straight face. I look at Raffin, Randa's son. He has a look of pity on his face. I frown. "Ahem. I need you to go to Sunder, Murgon City to be exact," says the king with a disgusted look on his face. "I need you to give Murgon a letter." I look at him in the face and say, "Is that it? A letter? ...I mean will that be all, sir?" "Yes, that's it. Now go. I expect you to be back tonight." I go up to him and get the letter, and walk out of the room.

Instead of going to my room to pack I go straight outside. I won't be needing clothing, or a horse, or anything really. Just the damned letter. I run. As I run I think about my grace. I have always been running. I can feel it deep inside me. I can run for miles and miles without getting tired. People say i am the fastest in all the seven kingdoms. I was apperently born in the Middluns, so King Randa owned me. I don't remember anything of my past. Everything before one month ago is blank. About seventeen years of memories gone. When Randa's soldiers found me wandering around the city they asked me why I wasn't in the castle. I told them that i didn't know who I was or where I was. The only thing I know of myself was my name, Star. I knew it because i had a necklace on myself. On the pendant the words 'To Star, with love' were ingraved. I assume it is from my parents. I also assume they are dead. I didn't really care. I have a new life now. I cannot dwell on the past. I kept running.

I am always running to the other kingdoms, sending messages. That is what i am known as, King Randa's Messenger. Even though i just got here. When the king found out my Grace he had me learning and memorizing all the routes around all seven kingdoms and the names of all the kings and princes and lords and ladies. I had found it easy to store everything in my mind.

(Now back to running)

It takes me two hours to get to Murgon City. When i get to the city i don't stop. I go straight to the castle. I'm in and out of Murgon City in and hour. I run back Randa City in another two hours. And I'm not tired at all.

On the way back to my room i run into Lady Katsa and Prince Raffin. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry Lady Katsa and Lord Prince!" I almost yell. "Don't worry about it... I'm sorry what's your name again?" this came from the prince. "I am Star, King Randa's messenger." I say. I shake both of their hands. Lady Katsa looks at me all confused and says, "Why aren't you running away in terror from me?" The prince laughs and says, "Oh Katsa, don't frighten the poor girl! She is new to the castle so she must not know who you are." "Oh" ,says Katsa, "I'm sorry. I'm just used to people running away in fear whenever they see me." Without knowing i burst out, "Why?" "Oh, just my grace. I am graced with killing so you know how it is." She laughs when she sees my face. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I quickly say, "I am not worried about that, My Lady. I was just shocked and am facinated by your grace. It seems pretty awesome." She is shocked into silence. Then she says, "You... you think my grace is cool? You are not frightend by the fact that i can kill you with my pinky?" "Well, that is frightning but it is cool. I wish i had a cool grace like that. " With a sad look on her face she says, "Trust me, no you don't. Randa would use you like a dog. He'd make you run around the kingdoms hurting and killing people." "Well," ,I say, "I already have to run around the kingdoms for him. I am his messenger." I step into better light so they can see me eyes. One of my eyes is red, blood red. My other eye is purple, royal purple to be exact. "Oh my." Lady Katsa and the prince say at once. "Your eyes are wonderful! The colors are amazing! May i ask you what exactly your grace is?" says the Lady. And i tell her. The three of us stand there talking for an hour more. Afterwards i go to my room and instantly fall asleep.


End file.
